


【民诺】嘴巴的味道到底是什么样的啊

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band), jaemin/jeno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 1





	【民诺】嘴巴的味道到底是什么样的啊

软掉的薯条和早就没有了汽的可乐，还有吃空了的只剩下一点点残渣的炸鸡盒子，就那样乱糟糟的堆在电视机前面的茶几上，混杂在一块的味道其实是有一点点奇怪的，嗅着鼻子从睡梦里面醒过来的时候才发现天好像已经暗下来了。  
“渽民？”  
这样去喊身边的人的名字，那家伙也睡的迷迷糊糊的，但是被喊到了之后还是揉着眼睛打着哈欠醒了过来，“怎么了？”  
“渽民啊”  
喊他的名字好像是什么让自己清醒的咒语一样，“渽民啊，我们去买吃的吧”  
外面好冷，就算是已经套上了厚厚的卫衣也还是会觉得冷的程度，抖抖索索地在门口打了个寒颤，被渽民从后面搂住了胳膊。  
好像有一点太近了，转过头去看着渽民的时候脑袋里是这样想着的，离渽民的脸好近，离渽民的呼吸好近，离渽民的嘴巴也好近。  
像是触电了一样迅速地跳开了，“好冷呀好冷呀”这样说着，手插在裤子口袋里，像是伞蜥那样往前跑了过去，听见渽民在后面的笑声，压着的但是传到耳膜里面却很清晰，好像是渽民就靠在耳朵边上笑出来的声音一样，“等等我啊”  
住的地方建在坡子上面，去到附近的餐馆所在的街道的话是下坡，如果下雨了的话能够清晰的看到上面的雨水汇聚成小小的溪流沿着马路的边沿那样流淌下来，把树叶还有轻薄的纸片带动着奔跑。  
“那里会不会有条小船冒出来？”  
有一天撑着伞和渽民从学校里出来的时候，路过街边的下水道的时候没头没脑的就这样冒出来了一句，结果被渽民捂住了嘴巴，压低了声音在他耳边说，“嘘”  
本来是不怎么害怕的，但是因为渽民突然严肃下来的神情因此而觉得后脖子都开始冒冷汗了，一整晚都心神不宁的，坐在那里打游戏的时候甚至被悄无声息地断着水果走过来的渽民给吓了一大跳，“哎呀怎么都不说一声的呀！”  
被无端指责了的家伙一脸的无辜，但还是好脾气的把水果塞进了李帝努的嘴巴里，“狗脾气”  
不过最后还是和渽民道歉了，因为根本就是自己在疑神疑鬼嘛！  
“汪汪！”  
那样模仿着小狗狗吐出舌头，把手伸出来搭在了渽民的手掌心上，手指头也蜷缩起来，好像真的狗狗那样的软绵绵的安全的肉垫，在看电视的渽民的手掌心里拍了拍，“对不起呀”  
“唔？”  
结果渽民根本就把自己刚才无端的闹脾气这件事情给忘掉了的样子，还有点好笑的看自己，“干什么呢？”  
所以又觉得好害羞。  
虽然因为被渽民误解成为了正在莫名其妙地撒娇而感到脸红，接下来的一整晚都处于这种丢脸了的状态里面，但是床头的灯一关掉立刻眼前就又开始浮现出电影里面体型硕大的小丑的形象出来——真的好恐怖的。  
所以听见被子细细索索地动来动去很久以后，渽民就开口问了说怎么了，于是顺理成章地说了，说渽民啊，可不可以让我拉着你的手睡觉啊？  
在以为会被拒绝之前渽民回答了，不过听上去声音是憋着笑的，说好啊，然后就拉住了他的手，渽民的手真的好烫，但正因为这样的温度才有安心的感觉，就算闭上眼睛也不会觉得浑身的温度都在下降了，因为能感觉到手掌里传过来的另外一个人的温度和脉搏，所以一点也不会害怕了。  
睡过去之前迷迷糊糊地好像对渽民说了什么，是在说谢谢吗？也许还有别的，大概是没有说太清楚的谢谢你哦渽民，是真心的，甚至那部让自己产生了恐怖的联想的电影都是缠着渽民一块儿看的，被吓到了之后简直像是幼儿园的小朋友那样躲在对方的怀里，但是渽民也没有嘲笑他，只是摸着他脑袋说我们帝努真是可爱啊。  
虽然也不知道这样的行为到底哪里可爱了，但因为是渽民的夸奖，所以就很坦然地接受了。  
第二天幸运的没有挂着两个黑眼圈醒来，所以说有渽民真的很好啊，这样的念头于是再一次在脑袋里浮现了出来。

“帝努？”  
又发起呆来了，走着走着就放空了，差点撞到了人，不过还好跟在后面的渽民拉住了帽子，大概这就是穿卫衣的好处吧。  
有点不好意思地对他笑了笑，想说自己刚刚走神了，结果就看见渽民把手摊开来放在了面前，“拉着”  
真的是很自然地就那样牵起了手，“我们帝努真是不让人放心啊”  
这样说着的渽民就把两个人一起握住的手给塞进了卫衣的口袋里面，愣在那里好像是有一点丢人的事情，但是因为渽民的手指把自己的手指好像每根都包裹在了里面，这样的情况下愣住好像就成了可以被原谅的事情了。  
“？”  
转过头来看自己的渽民，嘴巴的颜色好好看，出门之前好像是涂了润唇膏，还伸出来问自己要不要，但是因为困的脑袋都晕晕的所以根本没有搭理，现在回想起来是想要哀嚎一声的后悔，应该要涂一下的。  
因为是渽民涂过嘴唇的唇膏。  
“走吧走吧”  
像是刚才被冻住了一样又装出一副现在被解冻了的模样，抖动着身体说哎呀我解冻啦！简直就是丢人的蠢样子，但是渽民却很喜欢这样的搞笑的样子笑到腰都弯下来了，于是也就理所当然地把那点像是要脸红了的感觉给忘掉了。

下坡的路走起来的话如果不是在脚尖上用一点力，总感觉下一秒就好像要飞起来那样整个人都快要脱离这个地球的引力了。  
两个人的重量加在一块的话，这样一路跑到坡子下面的时候就已经开始呼哧呼哧的喘气了。  
傻里傻气地笑起来，结果转过头和渽民的视线对上的时候发现他也在笑，于是就笑的更加开心了，路过的行人一定会很奇怪吧，觉得这两个家伙简直就是无可救药的笨蛋，站在马路上没有缘由的就笑弯了腰。  
“刚才...刚才渽民跑的好快！”  
肚子有点痛，靠近肚子下面的那个地方，是岔气了吗？也许是的吧，跑太快的话好像就会变得很痛，那么心脏呢？心脏所在的左边的心房所传来的那种像是抽搐一样的疼痛的感觉又是为什么呢？  
想不明白，李帝努想，这样的问题他总是想不明白。  
就像他此刻看着罗渽民的脸，视线却仍然停留在他的嘴唇上一样，为什么渽民的嘴巴永远都是这样粉色的，水润润的，亮晶晶的？问过渽民，他说是因为他涂唇膏涂得很勤快，原来是这样的吗？得到答案的时候不知道为什么会觉得失望，在期待的到底是怎样的答案，好像是已经呼之欲出的了，但却总觉得差那么一点而无法说出口。  
“那渽民用的是什么牌子的唇膏，也告诉我吧”  
那时候是这样说的，眼睛依然盯着渽民的嘴巴。  
“在想什么呢？”  
手上传来的力度足够拉着李帝努往前几乎要踉跄起来了，“我们帝努难道不饿了吗？”  
这时候才想起来两个人的手还没有分开，在奔跑的过程中从口袋里拿出来的，在街道上堂堂正正地拉在一起的两个人的手，不知道为什么看着自己被罗渽民整个包裹在里面的手的时候，感觉脸上的温度又往上升了一点。  
“还是老样子吗？”  
不过渽民好像没有发现自己的状况，往左边的巷子走上几步的话，推开门就是常去的那家店了。  
说起来和渽民还是在这里认识的呢，一直一直在这家店里吃海带汤，因为总感觉是家里妈妈的味道，如果想家了的话就会来这里吃上一碗，在这里总是会碰见渽民，穿着和自己同一所学校的校服，坐在对面的桌子上，安安静静地吃东西。  
好像都在等着对方先开口一样，是因为那个年纪的孩子都觉得先开口说想和对方认识一下会很丢人吗？总之就这样，虽然从来没有说过话，但是早就通过身上穿着的校服还有衣服上别着的名牌知道了对方的姓名和班级，所以在学校里面再碰到的时候顺理成章的搭上话好像也是一件理所当然的事情了。  
后来渽民还总是拿这件事来取笑李帝努，说他坐在那里喝汤的时候发着呆，戴着的眼镜甚至也不拿下来，被热气蒸腾的雾蒙蒙的一片，根本就看不清汤在哪里，勺子又在那里，就那样地伸出一勺塞到嘴巴里去，但分明是对准了鼻子的方向，就那样又手忙脚乱地找纸来擦湿掉了的鼻子。  
“我们帝努真是可爱的要命”  
这样说着的时候反而让李帝努觉得不好意思了起来，愣在那里的时候盯着渽民的嘴巴，应该说点什么的，应该说一些来反驳的，不要说我可爱了啊渽民啊，应该这样说的，但是没有办法说出口，因为眼睛一直在盯着渽民的嘴巴，红色的，张开着正在笑着说自己可爱的嘴巴。  
虽然渽民说的时候绝对是没有任何恶意的语调，但这样的自己因为听上去实在是有点太笨了，所以最后还是拍着渽民的肩膀说拜托啦渽民不要再说了。  
“就是很可爱啊”  
不过最后还是很照顾情绪的没有再说下去了，但是李帝努的脑袋里却一直在想着渽民的嘴巴。  
渽民的嘴巴会是什么样的味道的呢？  
那天是第一次思考这样的问题。

“帝努啊”  
被喊到名字的时候下意识就要喊“到！”了，不过幸好立刻就反应了过来现在正在和渽民一块吃饭而不是在课堂上呢，总算没有闹笑话。  
其实上课的时候也会走神的厉害，不过因为有渽民坐在自己旁边，所以就算是趴在桌子上睡觉的话也不是很担心会错过点名，有的时候醒过来就看见渽民也趴在桌子上，脸朝着自己很安静地和自己对视，刚清醒的那几秒钟过去之后像是弹簧一样坐正了，还要摸一摸脸颊看有没有流口水。  
“好可爱啊”  
被这样说的时候手指伸了出去，贴在了渽民的嘴唇上，然后下一秒又像是意识到自己在做什么一样，像是被烫了一样地把手给缩了回来。  
“我们帝努这是在做什么呢？”  
不过渽民好像还是很淡定地一样，伸出来的盛了汤的勺子停留在空中，像是刚才那个冒冒失失地伸出手去摸他的嘴唇的家伙并不是他面前坐着的脸色通红的李帝努一样，“再不喝的话就冷了哦”  
于是就这样喝掉了渽民给喂的汤。  
“真好喝啊”  
在这样的天气里，不管怎么想，喝上这么一口热乎乎的汤真的是不能再舒服的事情了吧。  
“渽民啊”  
什么时候自己又跑到了渽民旁边的座位去坐了下来，是什么原因也想不明白，是因为习惯了吗？上课的时候身边坐着的是渽民，吃饭的时候也是，自习的时候也是，甚至是回到了一起租的房子里面，每天坐在那里打游戏的时候安静地靠在自己身边的好像也是渽民。  
无论什么时候转过头的时候永远都能看见渽民，在第一时间回应自己眼神的渽民，会捏着自己的脸颊揉来揉去说我们帝努真是可爱啊的渽民。  
傻乎乎地这样盯着渽民看的时候，听见他说又起雾了啊。  
“诶？”  
还没有反应过来的时候渽民已经凑了过来，用手指在镜片上抹了一下，这才意识到上面又结了一层淡淡的水雾。  
想说太近了，太近啦渽民，不要靠得这么近了，心脏怎么感觉又在疯狂地跳动了？总是这样，渽民靠得太近了的话，我的心脏会负荷不了的。  
想这么和渽民说，但听上去好像有点太傻了，心脏健康的人怎么会因为别人靠近就受不了呢？一定是在撒娇吧。  
但是对着渽民撒娇的话好像也没有关系吧？  
“渽民啊”  
嘴巴好像已经在大脑反应过来之前先开始说了，“不要靠这么近了”  
看着自己的渽民依然保持着很近的距离，就算听见了这样的话也没有要往后面退一点的意思，这可怎么办呢？只好说了，老老实实地说了，“心脏会透不过气来的”  
“为什么呢”  
为什么呢？还没有想出来答案呢，真是让人为难的一个问题啊，所以也还是实话实说了，说不知道啊。  
“那这样的话透的过来气吗？”  
渽民的嘴巴是蜂蜜味的。  
为什么会知道这个答案啊？思考了很久很久的答案，怎么在这个瞬间就知道了呢？李帝努看着面前的家伙，在下一个瞬间脸蛋终于彻彻底底地红了起来，“喘不过气来了啊渽民”  
“怎么办啊，可以再试一下吗？”


End file.
